


Эти моменты (после матча с Хорватией)

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: У них ещё будет время в Новогорске, они встретятся на следующих сборах, будут ещё игры сборной в этом году, но все равно такие вот моменты, поделенные на двоих - это то немногое, что им доступно.





	Эти моменты (после матча с Хорватией)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustyAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/gifts).



> Я очень не хотела на это дно, но кто меня спрашивал.  
> АУ, ООС, сферический ЕR и сферическая сборная России в вакууме, расхождения в таймлайне и произошедших реалиях, ноль представлений об организации ЧМ-2018 и полный отказ от прав на ребят. Они реальные люди со своими жизнями и большие молодцы, а это просто ещё один способ выразить свою любовь.  
> Ну и легендарные фоточки с обнимашками тоже внесли свой вклад, куда же без них! хD

Они проиграли.

Можно оправдываться хоть чем: уровнем противника (хотя после Испании - это смешно), эмоциональным настроем (Хорватия тоже очень серьезный противник), физической составляющей (меньше недели после тяжелейшего матча с "красной машиной" на восстановление), другим настроением капризной Фортуны (удивительно, как она им после понедельника улыбается ещё), количеством своих ошибок и ошибок соперника (хорваты же тоже люди).

Это можно даже оправдать тем, что хорваты играют в чёрном, а людей в чёрном - неважно, футбольная форма это, деловой костюм или военная спецодежда - подсознательно боятся все.

Можно винить газон, погоду, день недели, груз ожиданий и надежд болельщиков, рев толпы на трибунах, даже бьющие прямо в глаза прожекторы - пусть местоположение последних выверено до мелочей и перепроверено сотню раз, и яркий свет на самом деле не слепит.

Но они _уже_ проиграли.

Причем проиграли с тем же счетом по пенальти, из-за которого несколькими днями ранее вся страна буквально сошла с ума.

Ласковая улыбка Фортуны в этот раз превращается в ироничную усмешку судьбы.

***

Игорь сидит на газоне у створа ворот, обнимая колени. В паре метров - куча-мала из хорватов.

Никто не виноват, спорт есть спорт. В турнире такого типа ничья невозможна - на поле всегда выходят два противника, и один из них уйдёт оттуда побежденным.

Игорь это знает. Игорь играет уже чертову прорву лет - рама ворот уже роднее родительских стен, а бутсы удобней домашних тапочек.

Усталость как будто деликатно стоит рядышком, не решая навалиться на голкипера.

Сейчас Игоря словно обнимает даже не злость - обида. Непонятная, беспомощная, бесцельная - она не направлена ни на кого, она просто есть.

Да, играли красиво. Да, страна гордится. Да, люди перестали морщиться и кривить лица при словосочетании "сборная России по футболу". Да, они оставили свой след в истории. Да, судя по всему, им светит куча интервью от прессы, контракты от спонсоров и предложения из топовых иностранных клубов. Возможно, им накинут что-то от правительства или устроят встречу с президентом.

Но черт возьми, как же Игорю _обидно_.

\- Чего сидим?

Голос Артёма прорывается сквозь смутно понятные вопли хорватов - куча-мала сбоку расползлась как не самое жидкое тесто для оладушек на сковородке.

Странная кулинарная ассоциация заставляет вспомнить, что уже полночь по московскому времени. Тут же голодным урчанием отзывается пустой желудок.

Мягкий смех Артёма раздаётся совсем рядом. Оказывается, он успел присесть прямо перед Игорем. 

\- Идём, - Дзюба приподнимается, шагает за спину, хватает Акинфеева под мышки и тянет вверх. Игорь приподнимается нехотя. - Идём-идём, - приговаривает Артём, приобнимая за плечи и ненавязчиво подталкивая в сторону выхода, - нечего задницу морозить, земля холодная.

\- Чего? - недоуменно спрашивает Игорь, выплывая из своих мыслей. - Какая холодная, мы в Сочах.

\- Тогда не порти хорватам фотки своей постной рожей, - как будто между прочим бросает Артём, и голос его, пусть и ниже чем обычно, но звучит будто Дзюба нисколько не расстроен. Игорь двигает ему локтём куда-то в рёбра, тем более, что они так удобно идут в обнимку. Несильно, конечно, но ощутимо - Артём дёргается, немного отстраняясь, и поворачивает голову.

Вспышка гнева тут же угасает, стоит Игорю увидеть выражение лица нападающего. 

\- Блядь, Дзюба, как ты можешь такое нести, когда у тебя самого глаза на мокром месте?

\- Зато теперь ты не похож на куклу с закончившимся заводом.

\- Ты разве знаешь, что это такое?

\- Интернет на всё ответ. Топай давай.

Дальше они идут порознь. 

Короткий диалог заставляет Игоря встряхнуться и дает моральных сил добраться до раздевалки. Он отвечает на кивки и рукопожатия уже бывших соперников, видит, как подавленные и растроенные ребята пытаются подбодрить друг друга, но к своим не подходит - не сейчас. Игорь переходит на легкий бег и торопится скрыться от вездесущих камер. И лишь когда натыкается на радостного Субашича, голкиперская солидарность поднимает голову и требует пусть коротко, но тепло поздравить хорвата словами. Даниел, явно торопившийся к своим, несмотря на это, охотно отвечает на объятие и благодарит за отличный матч.

Игорю нужно побыстрее добраться до раздевалки, не нарушая приличий. Нужно прорваться мимо репортеров и урвать минут десять наедине с самим собой, лучше - пару минут наедине с Артёмом. От высоченного Дзюбы всегда можно было подзарядится энергией: посредством речей и простых обнимашек - для всех, и особенным способом - непосредственно для Игоря.

Волна аплодисментов прокатывается по трибунам: российские болельщики - да не только российские, что уж тут, весь стадион - благодарят за прекрасный матч. Высоко поднимая руки и присоединяясь к аплодисментам, Акинфеев невидящим взглядом окидывает сочинский стадион: кто-то продолжает протягивать руки к небу и хвататься за голову (явно наши), кто-то прыгает и поет (явно хорваты), кто-то плачет (тут уж все равны, даже если чьи-то слезы - от горечи поражения, а чьи-то - от радости победы).

Стоя практически под козырьком трибуны, Игорь оборачивается. Почти все игроки российской сборной уже ушли с поля, только кто-то из тренерского штаба присел на корточки внутри центрального круга, где прямо на газоне, как и сам Игорь минутами ранее, сидит Смолов.

Слов конкретно для Феди у Игоря сейчас нет - ни как у капитана, ни как у товарища по команде, ни просто как у человека. Ему бы самому кто правильные слова сказал, но в коридоре для журналистов широкоплечая двухметровая фигура в форме российской сборной и майке запасного стоит у явно готового к прямому включению журналиста. Плюс ко всему его догоняет усталость: как-никак, второй за неделю матч, доведенный до серии пенальти, да ещё и с противником, с которым не расслабишься ни на мгновение.

Подавив желание капризно утащить Дзюбу в раздевалку - за руку, как дети тащат родителей к витрине с приглянувшейся игрушкой, - Акинфеев сворачивает в нужный коридор, чтобы ровно через два метра наткнуться на решительно шагающего куда-то Черчесова. У того в руке трубка телефона, на экран которой тренер кидает взгляд каждые две секунды.

\- Так, Игорек, давай, - отрывисто дает указания Черчесов, - переодевайтесь, на осмотр и в автобус. К журналистам по желанию. Даю команду отдыхать до сбора на вылет.

И уносится куда-то в недры светлых коридоров.

Игорь вздыхает, добирается до двери в раздевалку и замирает, так её и не открыв. Репортеров сюда не пускают, а кто-то из вышколенного персонала, если не наделает "горячих" закулисных фоток, то спишет всё на проигранный матч.

Две минуты, - говорит он себе, - две блядских минуты.

Он прислоняется лбом к приятно прохладному покрытию стены и прикрывает глаза, казалось, на мгновение. Внезапно ему словно на ухо кто-то говорит: обернись.

Акинфеев оглядывается и видит только свернувшего в коридор Дзюбу. Тот трет глаза и явно пытается спрятать лицо. Отнятой буквально на мгновение от лица руки как раз хватает, чтобы понять: всё же расплакался.

Игоря прошибает волной нежности. Самый брутальный футболист их сборной ростом сто девяносто пять сантиметров сейчас похож на маленького обиженного мальчика. Шорты и короткие рукава формы только усиливают образ.

Разве что не трёт глаза кулачками и плачет как настоящий мужчина - тихо.

Игорь хватает Артёма за локоть, бросает: "Пошли", и тащит дальше по коридору, за ближайший поворот. 

\- Ты хоть руки помыл, прежде чем глаза тереть? - неожиданно для самого себя выдает Акинфеев и тут же забывает о чем спросил: Дзюба как будто не слышит, только шмыгает носом и прерывисто дышит.

Кажется, пара минут вдали от всех нужна и ему.

В коридоре за углом пусто, спецпокрытие под бутсы сменяется чем-то вроде кафеля. Акинфеев делает ещё пару шагов, кидает свои вратарские перчатки на пол и садится прямо на них, вытягивая ноги. 

После трех часов нервного напряжения, беготни по полю и сочинской июльской духоты, которая страшна даже после захода солнца, сидение на холодном кафеле в недрах тщательно вентилируемого стадиона никому на пользу не пойдёт, да ещё и может вполне неприятно аукнуться.

Но они уже проиграли сборной Хорватии, так что проигрывать бой за своего Дзюбу Акинфеев не станет. 

\- Иди сюда, - дергает он Артёма вниз. Тот послушно опускается и садится ему на бедра, боком, вытягивая свои длиннющие ноги в сторону (будет чудом, если их не будет видно из-за угла, ну да и ладно).

В таком положении неполный десяток сантиметров разницы в росте удлиняется примерно вдвое. Но Артём просто обнимает его за шею и утыкается носом прямо в макушку. Игорь зарывается лицом куда-то в район подмышки, смыкает руки на чужой талии, начиная легонечко поглаживать ладонями, где дотягивается, когда Дзюба начинает едва слышно всхлипывать.

Артёму надо выпустить всё, что накипело, что болит. У Игоря самого ноет в груди, а в горле огромный ком, но ради Артёма надо держаться. Их заводила, эта двухметровая смешинка в бутсах с бесконечным запасом подколов, всегда находящая слова для настроя и мотивации, тоже человек. Но мало кто видит его таким - и с недавних пор все такие моменты принадлежат только Игорю.

Через пару минут Артём ёрзает и сползает задницей на пол. Обниматься становится не то чтобы удобнее, но сидеть лицом в шею всё же приятней, чем в подмышку. Истерика у Дзюбы вроде проходит, по крайней мере, дышит тот куда ровнее, пусть и до спокойствия, понимает Акинфеев, очень и очень далеко.

\- Сука, как же всё-таки обидно, - тихо, хрипловато, но четко произносит Дзюба.

\- С рукой тупо получилось, - озвучивает в ответ одну из наболевших мыслей Акинфеев.

\- И думать забудь.

\- Ну правда, почти отбил же, - вздыхает Игорь.

\- Вышли на поле вместе - облажались вместе, - отрезает Дзюба. - Прекращай. Кости нам ещё намоют, страна большая.

Игорь непроизвольно вздрагивает, Артём тут же спохватывается и разворачивает голову к себе, бережно удерживая большими ладонями.

\- Да не будет истории с Кореей, выдохни, пожалуйста, ну, - заглядывает он Игорю в глаза. - Твоей ноге уже памятник поставили, ты - народный герой.

\- Да ну тебя, - уголки губ Игоря дергаются в слабой ухмылке. 

\- Её даже в качестве талисмана на сегодняшний матч притащили, - доверительно сообщает Артём и начинает рассказывать в ответ на скептический взгляд Игоря. - Зря смеешься. Я видел фотку! Кто-то из болельщиков натянул на что-то типа ноги от манекена гольф и бутсу от нашей формы. На коленку повязал российский шарф и фото-флажок с твоей лучшей парадной физиономией. Национальная изобретательность!

Хрипотца в голосе Артёма пропадает, голос становится увереннее. Игорь улыбается, не столько забавной истории про самодельный талисман и русский менталитет, сколько видя, как светлеют темно-серые от эмоций глаза Дзюбы, но не дает улыбке расползтись широко.

\- А как ты успел увидеть фотки? - озадаченно спрашивает он. - Саламыч же запретил. 

\- Не утерпел, ну. Ты же меня знаешь, - корчит рожу Дзюба.

Игорь больше не может удерживать улыбку, и она расцветает на усталом лице.

\- Во-о-от, - говорит Артём. - Вот эту улыбку я и хочу видеть.

Он мягко очерчивает подушечкой большого пальца эту долгожданную улыбку, нежно проводит по колючей щеке и легко целует узкие губы своими.

\- Полагалось, что это я буду тебя утешать, - смеется Игорь.

\- Наутешаешься ещё, - отзывается Артём и снова целует его.

Несколько быстрых, легких поцелуев, не размыкая губ - все, что сейчас они могут себе позволить здесь, в одном из коридоров сочинского стадиона, через десять минут после окончания одного из самых тяжелых матчей в карьерах обоих. Их в любой момент может найти кто-то посторонний, поэтому они лишь прижимаются друг к другу, крепче сжимая объятия. Обнимашки любят все, а после вмиг разлетевшихся по сети запоминающихся фото, сделанных на матче с Испанией, никто их даже не то что не осудит - даже не подумает их осуждать. Игорь ерошит пальцами вихры Артёма, Артём нежно ласкает местечко за ухом Игоря.

Вот бы бесконечно так сидеть, - мелькает немного малодушная мысль у Акинфеева, но он тут же её прогоняет.

\- Тём, - зовет он Дзюбу, - надо идти. 

\- Ещё минутку, - тихо просит тот. Игорь молча соглашается, сил протестовать просто нет. Но через минуту Артём действительно отстраняется, снова быстро клюет голкипера в губы, делает глубокий вдох и долгий выдох, и, наконец, поднимается на ноги.

\- Идем, капитан, - Артём помогает Игорю подняться так же, как поднимал его минут пятнадцать назад - хотя по ощущениям прошло добрых полчаса. - У нас с тобой есть три десятка плачущих детин. Перчатки не забудь.

\- Саламыч плакать не будет, - замечает Игорь устало - опустошенность после невероятно сложной недели его догоняет. Хотя неизвестно кому тяжелее - ему, проведшему четыре часа чистого игрового времени и две серии пенальти за неделю, или Дзюбе, какое-то время сидевшему на скамейке в непосредственной близости от происходящего.

\- Меня за троих хватит, - хмыкает Артём иронично, но продолжает уже серьезно. - Иди в раздевалку, пересчитай народ.

\- Смолов?

\- Ага. Боюсь представить, что он там высидит, на поле-то.

Перед глазами у Игоря тут же возникает одиноко сидящий в центре поля, словно в каком-то трансе, Федя. Сквозь толщу усталости пытаются пробиться какие-то эмоции, но адреналин иссяк, огромной дозы эндорфинов им сегодня не перепало, а энергию от обнимашек с Дзюбой нужно растянуть ещё на разговор с командой, сборы и трансфер. Остатков едва хватает на удержание себя в вертикальном положении.

\- Команда паковаться была?

\- Да, - кивает Игорь.

\- Собери народ, будем реветь вместе.

Позже, стоя в одном большом кругу, вместе с игроками, тренерским штабом, администраторами, командой медиков, Акинфеев смотрит на стоящего в центре круга Дзюбу. Тот говорит с паузами, негромко, но проникновенно, и тишину в раздевалке нарушают лишь сопение и шмыганье носами, раздающееся то тут, то там. Как он так может, откуда берет слова, - задается вопросом Игорь, глядя на Артёма, - когда у него глаза опять на мокром месте. Выдохи, что ли, считает? Он, Акинфеев, капитан, лидер сборной, бессменный номер один вот уже сколько лет, но понимает, что вот так сейчас бы не смог. Не смог вселить во всех них веру в себя, в их силы и возможности даже после такого огромного успеха и такого неоднозначного поражения.

Ну, не смог бы я, - решает Игорь про себя, - так нашел того, кто смог.

Что в этот момент говорит Дзюба, Акинфеев упускает, но дружный град короткого смеха, фырканья и чьё-то громкое "хахаха" (кажется, это был Лунев) заставляет улыбнуться и его самого.

Если для того, чтобы завести команду, нужно завести вот этого двухметрового заводилу - да с удовольствием.

\- Спасибо, парни! - заканчивает свою речь Артём, начинает хлопать, и все присутствующие подхватывают аплодисменты. Игорь первым срывается и за один широкий шаг подлетает к Дзюбе обниматься. Народ начинает восторженно голосить, и все мешаются в одну большую кучу - и игроки, и штаб, и персонал. 

Только объятия от Артёма всё равно самые крепкие. 

Да и просто - самые-самые.

Переобнимавшись, поплакав и посмеявшись, они все, наконец, расползаются - кто к шкафчикам, кто в душ, кто из раздевалки. Когда минут через двадцать они неспеша садятся в автобус, Игорь с удовольствием отмечает, что от подавленности не остается ни следа. Да, расстроились, да, чудовищно устали, но в то же время довольны и собой, и игрой. Кто-то уже сидит в телефонах, кто-то надел наушники и пытается подремать в автобусе. Марио, как самый молодой и шустрый, уже разлегся на последнем ряду - прямо на коленях Черышева. Игнашевич, который обычно сидит именно там, смотрит на это безобразие, машет рукой и садится на свободный ряд. Но лукавая улыбка старожила команды и быстрое подмигивание Денису от Игоря не ускользают.

Черышев, кстати, смущается. Краска заливает щеки, пусть в неверном свете салонных ламп и бликах огней стадиона через тонированное стекло автобуса это не столь заметно. И откуда только силы краснеть берутся? 

Поверхность кресла манит Игоря нестоячим положением, даже отсутствие места для полного вытягивания ног всей прелести смены положения не умаляет, и Акинфеев почти падает на кресло недалеко от сладкой парочки на задних сиденьях.

Впрочем, когда рядом с Игорем, откинувшимся в кресле и прикрывшим на минутку усталые глаза, приземляется Артём, тут же вытягивающий ноги в проход, Акинфеев понимает, откуда у Черышева силы улыбаться.

Дзюба тем временем ерзает и чуть сползает в кресле. Вот неугомонная шпала, с каким-то нежным раздражением думает Игорь, не желая снова открывать глаза - по ощущениям, туда будто песка насыпали, хоть капли у медиков проси, доставать свою аптечку сил никаких нет. Но Артём устраивает голову у него на плече, щекоча шею волосами, и желание шевелиться и возмущаться тут же пропадает, а стандартное автобусное кресло пусть не становится удобнее, но уютнее - точно.

В какой момент он всё же проваливается в дрему, Игорь не улавливает: полумрак салона разгоняют лишь ночные огни города, свет фар со встречки да проблесковые маячки машин сопровождения. Но просыпается он от характерного щелчка камеры смартфона. Не открывая глаз, Игорь показывает куда-то в сторону звука кулак - левый, - на правом плече сопит Артём, над которым, судя по всему, усталость тоже взяла верх. 

Раздается негромкое: "Грозный капитанский кулак", сопровождаемое достойным двенадцатилеток хихиканьем, а затем уже более громкое и серьезное: "Почти приехали, подъём".

Будить Дзюбу не хочется, но приходится. Тот секунд десять хлопает глазами, явно пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве и времени, но довольно быстро приходит в себя и потягивается, насколько позволяет пространство салона. 

\- Плечо тебе не отдавил? - тихо спрашивает он, выверенными аккуратными движениями ощупывая правое плечо Игоря и руку целиком, разминая мышцы и разгоняя кровь.

\- Всё нормально, - отзывается Акинфеев, с едва заметной улыбкой принимая заботу.

\- Хорошо, потому что мне лежалось как на самой мягкой подушке, - улыбается Дзюба, проводит напоследок своими горячими ладонями от плеча до запястья, незаметно приласкав ладонь, и встает с кресла.

Игорь позволяет себе задержаться на минутку, пока остальные выходят - сохраняет в памяти эти моменты и свои ощущения: у створа ворот, в коридоре стадиона, в кругу команды в раздевалке, в полумраке автобуса. У них будет время в Новогорске, так же они встретятся на следующих сборах, будут ещё игры сборной в этом году, но все равно такие вот моменты, поделенные на двоих - это то немногое, что им доступно. Разные клубы, разные города, разные жизни - и редкие встречи.

Сил грустить сейчас нет, вымотанный организм уже не просто просит - умоляет об отдыхе. Да и время не самое подходящее. Игорь делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает, забирает с полки рюкзак и выходит из автобуса. Впереди долгий путь до базы в Новогорске, где можно будет отдохнуть.

Немного поспать на плече Дзюбы можно будет в самолете, не зря же у них места всегда на одном ряду.

А пока можно узнать, кто же всё-таки их сфотографировал.

И обязательно достать себе копию.

 

_the end (?)_


End file.
